PISO 14
by antu2309
Summary: etren y lean!SOn povs de lo que piensan algunos habitantes de cierto edificio, donde habitan personas muy conocidas y en ese universo alterno todos se conocen xd, es divertido creo que no se arrepentiran


**Notas:**

Se me ocurrio y me pegue a la compu como lapa xd esperando que la idea no se me pierda e hice el mejor intento espero que les guste

**PISO 14**

Otro sábado mas con lo mismo con esa mujer loca, sé que es una mujer por el cabello azabache que pude divisar a duras penas cuando se estaba instalando en el departamento del frente RAYOS solo eso podía pasarme a mi los únicos días que puedo descansar son los sábado en las mañanas y esa molestia se encarga de fregar mi existencia con su música estridente rayos por que no se define por un solo gusto … no… ella tiene que escuchar música en español, ingles, japonés, chino, coreano incluso en árabe y portugués oh KAMI cuantos idiomas sabe esa niña, de seguro es una hija de papi muy bien instruida por eso pudo costarse ese apartamento pero lo que me pareció raro fue como el viejo Totosai –el casero- permitió la entrada de una mocosa así pero solo a mi me tubo que tocar de vecina a una molestia como ella

Es tan estresante, esa mujer sin conocerla me altera de una manera sobrenatural a mis 27 años nunca me había sentido tan… extraño

Recuerdo como hace 4 años me desligue de la empresa familiar a pesar de las suplicas, quejas y consejos de mis padres, Inutaisho e Isayoi, son buenos padres pero yo no deseo estar atrás de ellos por siempre, NO para eso tienen a Inuyasha para que les cumpla todos sus deseos aun que a veces extraño a mi madre a Isayoi… lo aclaro por que mi madre biológica se llamaba Irasue murió el día que nací por lo tanto nunca la vi apenas recuerdo su rostro por un par de fotografías que tiene mi madre en su "cuartito especial" como lo llama Isayoi al cuarto donde ella hace lo que quiere es como su habitación privada donde mi padre no la molesta bueno me aleje un poco del tema, después de la muerte de mi progenitora mi padre se hundió en una terrible depresión que solo su mejor amiga y ahora mi madre amada logro sacarlo y no solo a él, ella me rescato de todos esos tutores y niñeros que no se preocupaban en nada por mi lo único que les importaba era el dinero de mi padre. Después tuvieron a Inuyasha y aun que no lo odio usualmente peleo mucho con el… el solo verlo me estresa (a Sesshy todo le estresa xd que viejo para amargado) quizá por que tengo celos que el reciba mas atención de MI madre y bueno de mi padre nunca la recibí pero ver que otro ni siquiera se esforzó como hice yo en todo teniendo los mejores calificaciones en todo y ni una felicitaciones recibí bueno quizá un "bien te esforzaste" o un "así debe ser" nada mas … creo que me culpa por la muerte de mi madre aun que no me lo dice… yo lo sé

Bueno cambiando y siguiendo con la historia que no quiero revivir un pasado ya enterrado… después de irme de casa cree mi propia empresa siguiendo los conocimientos de administración que había culminado con los mejores honores y he podido vivir cómodamente, en ese tiempo gastaba solo lo necesario y claro que no vivía como ahora en un departamento de 100 millones de yenes dentro de un edificio de veinte pisos.

A los dos años, mi empresa seguía creciendo y pude permitirme otros lujos como comprarme un auto nuevo y cosas así, hasta que conocí a un joven que se llamaba o bueno aun se sigue llamando por que no ha muerto pero a lo que voy, el joven Koga también paso por lo mismo que yo, venia de una familia con gran renombre en el mercado y solo se independizo y vivía en un edificio en el piso 14 que lo estaba poniendo a la venta y me comento que el casero el viejo Totosai como él lo llamaba solo dejaba entrar a personas … mas que importantes eran aquellas que buscaban paz claro que nada es gratis y le compre el departamento a Koga, después descubrí que muchos dueños, gerentes, cantantes y personas famosas vivían ahí y ninguna sufría de los molestos paparazis ya que todos se conocían entre si y nadie expondría al otro temiendo que lo expongan y con esa simple ley de no ser chismoso las personas iban y venían con gusto pues ahí nadie las juzgaba.. todo era tranquilo y paz hasta que descubrí que al frente de mi apartamento había otro en el mismo piso cosa que me sorprendió por que mi piso era el único con dos apartamentos los demás solo tenían uno, al principio no le tome importancia hasta que se puso en alquiler y lo alquilo un joven rockero llamado Kohaku Nikimeda, si había oído de el con solo sus 18 años era todo un problemático, escandaloso y gastador compulsivo de dinero cosa que nos había costado a todos los inquilinos de ese edificio conseguir .

6 meses tuvimos que aguantarlo todos con sus fiestas y sus estupideces de mocoso malcriado, nadie lo aguantaba sin contar la veces que casi nos descubren… a todos

Fue una vez que hizo su ultima fiesta e invito a un reportero que cuando bajaba por el ascensor se encontró con las idols Hinata Huyga y Sakura Haruno –ellas compartían el piso 12 y por lo que pude notar en las pocas veces que las había observado eran mejores amigas, al principio pensé que eran esas típicas chicas que no saben a donde dirigir su futuro y cambiaban de sexualidad pero no, me sorprendí mucho al enterarme quienes eran sus novios nada menos que Naruto Uzumaqui el heredero de los emporio del Ramen que se venden como pan caliente en todo Asia y Sasuke Uchiha el segundo hijo de los corredores profesionales de carreras… ven ese es el motivo que amo este apartamento y esa loca me vuelve loco… no crean que es por que soy chismoso NO… es por tranquilidad de aquí nunca sale nada bueno retomando a lo que decía- después de pagar al reportero con una buena suma y una gran amenaza por todos loa habitantes del edificio "Segrego" todo volvió a la normalidad y cuando digo normalidad es que SI por fin botaron a ese mocoso de mierda para dejarnos descansar en paz.

Después todo fue paz y fue por que yo alquile el departamento del frente así nadie me molestaría pero eso no duro por desgracia ya que hace tres meses mi empresa tubo un pequeño problema, solo una pequeña caída pero resulto que tenia que dejar de alquilar ese apartamento un mes… OH KAMI ERA SOLO UN MES… pero él no me escucho no, al contrario trajo a la mujer mas molestosa de todo el planeta tierra y eso si es que no es de este planeta

Un mes que no pude pagarlo y desde hace tres meses la tengo como vecina, ella compro el edificio y con eso todas mis esperanzas murieron por que ya nunca volvería a tener paz

Usualmente era una vecina normal, todo el edificio la adoraba y me preguntaban porque yo no pero al conocerme todos lo suficiente durante 4 años y unos menos que eso se dieron cuenta que simplemente intentar indagar algo era sin fin alguno por que no lograrían nada

Pero es que todos los sábado desde muy temprano pone esa música fuerte que por desgracia solo la llego a escuchar yo, y comienza a mover cosas acaso que decora todos los sabados? Quizás al ser hija de papi se puede permitir eso y repito como rayos la dejo entrar él...

Fui cortado de mis pensamientos por que cambio a otra canción extraña, era portuguesa estoy seguro

_Mosa mosa asi voce me mata_

Y así seguía esas estúpidas canciones, por Kami esa mocosa me vuelve loco.

Me calce mis zapatillas y salí a tocarle la puerta, de verdad me encontraba desesperado cosa rara en mi pero no con ella

Después de tocar por lo menos unas diez veces y creo que un poco mas hubiera roto la puerta, salió una mujer de cabellos azabaches con reflejos azules

Me quede mudo por que nunca la había visto el rostro en estos tres meces, era cierto que habíamos hablado pero nunca la miraba, solo la ignoraba y le respondía con estúpidos monosílabos como hago con casi todos

A pesar de que tenia una hermosa voz nunca me digne a mirarla quizá bueno no se yo la había idealizado y por un momento no quería que la mujer… la única mujer que me causaba tremendos dolores de cabeza sea menos que la mujer perfecta para mí sé que es un estúpido pensamiento pero a veces tengo mis momentos de que creo en cuentos de hadas y todas esas patrañas que solo sirven para vender cosas… y bueno no me había equivocado

Ella era hermosa, sus grandes ojos celestes me miraban y tenían un brillo muy especial, no se cuantos segundos estuve mirándola

-Mmm –carraspeo esa azabache y fue cuando repare en su atuendo, tenia un short muy pequeño blanco con francas de distintos tonos de verde y con la marca "Roxy" en una esquina que lo único que me llego a pensar fue mocosa hija de papi con ropa extranjera pero también que se veía demasiado sexy y si la agarraba y la tirada sobre su sofá por que tendrá un sofá no? Rayos que estoy pensando ella me esta volviendo loco… tenia una polera gris oscuro con el mismo nombre de la marca por todo el pecho y unas botas pantuflas marrones y se veía ¿Agotada? Oh KAmi no me digas que ella estaba… y por alguna razón me sentí celoso en demasía- necesita algo Taisho-san

-Si –le iba a decir su nombre pero no lo sabia que imbécil ni si quiera sabia el apellido de mi vecina RAYOS- Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi –me lo dijo con su tono de voz como campana que por un momento me gusto pero creo haber escuchado antes eso nombre… Sesshomaru deja de confundirte- podría bajar su estruendosa música un poco algunos necesitan descansar

Pensé que con eso seria suficiente pero no, ella no era normal, por que alguien normal ante mi mirada fría y matadora hubiera aceptado peor no, ella se rio

Estúpida mocosa que me vuelve loco

-Disculpe Taisho-san pero no lo hare –y sin mas me cerro la puerta en la cara se atrevía a hacerme eso a mi a Seshomaru Taisho, estaba a punto de tocarle de nuevo la puerta pero me detuvo y me contuve a hacer una locura

Me dirigí a mi apartamento y cogí las llaves, sentí como si le hubiera subido más la música pero no solo era mi cólera

Baje al primer piso por el ascensor y encontré al viejo barriendo la entrada como si nada mientras que yo me moría de cólera

-Viejo Totosai –si se me pego lo de Koga pero todos lo llaman de esa manera- quiero que Kagome desaparezca ahora yo

Pero el me interrumpió y no me dejo continuar

-Sabe joven Sesshomaru le contare algo muy personal de Kagome –el viejo soltó un suspiro y por un momento me miro con odio o eso me pareció por que se desvaneció demasiado rápido- Kagome es huérfana, lo a sido desde que tenia 10 años, sus padres murieron en un incendio junto a su abuelo y hermano –otro suspiro y supuse que lo me diría le dolía mucho- el abuelo de Kagome era uno de mis mejores amigos pero desgraciadamente yo no podía hacer nada por ella, y fue enviada a un orfanato y quizás te preguntes por que no la adopte pero lo intente pero ella se negó asegurándome que estaría bien por eso nadie la adopto ella no lo dejo, Kagome ha pasado por mucho desde los 10 años a trabajado de todo vendiendo caramelos, lavando carros y haciendo favores a las personas del barrio por el cual le daban un par de monedas.

-Cuando cumplió los 15 termino el colegio del estado con honores y le cedieron una beca en una de las mejores universidades "Sengoku University" pero como sabes no solo la mensualidad cara si no todo lo que necesitaba –por supuesto que sabia él había estudiado ahí pero él no la pago fue su padre- la niña ha trabajado en un montón de restaurantes e incluso en un par bar de esos host clubs pero no lo malinterpretes por que esa niña es la mas pura e inocente que podrías llegar a conocer solo es un poco testaruda y la vida le ha enseñado a no dejarse pisotear por nadie por eso a veces es un poco infantil e inmadura. Pero ahora claro ya no tienen ningún problema económico por que es una abogada prestigiosa incluso gano el caso contra el líder del comunismo chino y logro meterlo preso

Y fue ahí cuando reconocí su nombre y la recordé en la televisión con su traje pero ahí parecía tan profesional y tan madura pero la que yo veo solo era una chiquilla creo… que por primera vez Seshomaru Taisho se equivoco

-Un dia –el viejo siguió con el reato haciéndome sentir mas basura de lo que me había sentido ya por juzgarla tan rápido- la niña vino muy contenta queriendo comprar el apartamento del piso 14 y justo tu lo habías dejado de alquilar y a pesar de que se lo quise rebajar ella ya había averiguado y me pago todo, sin deberme nada

-Todo lo que ella había ahorrado desde su niñez haciendo todo tipo de trabajos y escondiéndolo el lugares recónditos en el parque me lo había dado y todo por un poco de paz, por eso te pido paciencia ya que todos los sábados desde temprano ella se levanta y pone su música rara y se pone a limpiar su apartamento, lo hace por honrar a su madre por que esa buena mujer en paz descanse hacia lo mismo con lo que fue de su casa

Creo que el viejo dijo unas cosas mas pero me despedí, salí del edificio y camine dos cuadras hacia abajo donde había un parque, me senté en una banca gastada al costado de un gran árbol de cerezos y por primera vez me detuve a ver la naturales y en el árbol tallado casi borroso se leía

_Kagome H._

_23/09/98_

_Faiiiiting!_

Me sentí más basura de lo que ya me sentía, por haber pensando tan mal de aquella joven de grandes ojos tan llamativos, después de estar sentado un par de horas en esa banca con la vista perdida regrese al departamento

Y quizá ahora la tolere mas… quizá ahora… jajaja que hablo, no, es imposible que aguante o tolere su música rara pero tal vez ya no me fastidie su forma de ser tan tan… alegre y solo quizá ahora podre saludarla mirando a esos hermosos ojos celestes llenos de vida que no sé de donde consiguió… sí que esa mujer era valiente una guerrera y al mismo tiempo no dejo de verse frágil y delicada y me pregunto ¿Encontraré otra así?

Notas finales del capítulo :

es un oneshot en si pero si desean que halla alguna continuación adelante espero los comentarios y espero que me digas si te guste EH! o no todo se acepta


End file.
